User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 20
(Chapter 20! :D I promise, I'll try to make one of these next few chapters extra-special. I don't know how, but I will!) I felt my head, which hit by yet another throbbing headache. I knew I had gotten into some sort of a fight, but I couldn't remember it at all. I looked at ayra, but she seemed just as confused as I was. She seemed to not really care, so neither did I. We walked down the path, heading towards where we thought the next city would be. As we walked, I wondered what to expect from the next city, or town, or whatever settlement we were to encounter. Since, the last two places that I went to involved battling, which got quite annoying. Well, due to the fact that I got so beaten up, I guess that's why I didn't like fighting. We kept walking, and I looked around, to realize that we had found ourselves into a dense forest, again. I began to grow wary of my surroundings, getting the feeling that something was watching us. As we got deeper into the forest, my suspicions were proven to be true, as the forestry showed signs of something coming nearby, and recently. I was no tracker, but I could suppose that there were at least three of them, one of which had four legs, since all of their footprints were different. Soon, I forced ayra to stop and summon lidith, while I summoned tridon and atro. I looked around, and barely had enough time to dodge an arrow after it was shot at me. I looked towards the direction in which the arrow came from, to see an archer wearing mostly brown clothing, and green hair, which was mostly covered up by his cap. I transformed my blade to it's bow form, and fired at the archer, and actually hit him. He stumbled back, while I barraged him with arrows, stalling until his friends would come to help him. "MYSTRAL RAGE!" Called a voice from behind me, and I turned around, only to be knocked back by a powerful whirlwind-like attack. Ayra produced a flame in the palm of her hand, and slammed it into the ground, causing it to catch fire. The small flame spread to a large fire, and it distracted the units long enough for me to get a clean shot on each of them. Tridon put out the flames, as both the archer and his helper crumbled to the ground, knocked out. I observed the newcomer, to see that he actually wielded a pike and not a sword or magic that I had expected him to. He was clad with green, spiked armor. On his head, he wore a pair of orange goggles that were probably worn during harsh battles. On top of that, vines from his lance seemed to wind around his arm, and even grew a small bit while I was observing him. That surprised me, but I wasn't too interested, as I had to worry about the last thing that I had sighted, or at least its footprints. The footprints that I had seen looked a lot bigger than any normal human-sized monster. But, it was way smaller than the juggernaut, so it didn't seem to scary. Just as I thought that, I heard a roar. I spun around, to see a large green dragon with red wings charge into the clearing, knocking a few trees over in the process. I jumped out of the way, as it charged right past the spot in which I was standing mere moments before. It slammed into a tree, knocking that one over too, though the dragon didn't seem fazed. I knew that it was of no use to try to battle the dragon, as it would take a few hours, or a few minutes, to do. So, I tried the stupidest thing any sane person could do. "Hey, Hey! Calm down! We don't want to fight!" I yelled at it, putting as much emotion into the words that I could, which would cause any sentient being that could understand speech to at least hesitate. The dragon stood proudly, seeming to at least understand my words, or emotions. "Now that I hopefully have your attention, I would like to know why you are trying to kill us..." I said to the dragon, keeping my distance. It seemed to clear its throat. "You...Threat to.....Forest. You....Burn it..." It croaked out, sounding like a giant without any knowledge of speech, but I understood what it meant to say, at least I hope I understood. "Look, we're not here to cause any damage, we were just attacked, so we fought back." I explained to the dragon. It looked at me, then to the units, seeming slightly surprised. "You.... not kill...?" It said. I shook my head, explaining that I didn't like killing when I didn't have to. It was a fatal flaw, I know, but it was just a thing with me. The dragon looked at me, then Ayra. It hesitated, and the turned its head to the path. "You....Go. I...escort." It told us. I nodded, and started walking down the path. The dragon watched us carefully, but seemed to trust us. We walked down the trail, until we got to a village right between a rocky landscape and the jungle that we had come from. The dragon bid us farewell, and we entered the village. Category:Blog posts